Jnana of Naga
by Cherry Maiden
Summary: Sephiroth is a silver naga, placed on display at the Shinra Exotic Zoo. Now, as some know, creatures with great beauty are equally deadly. That was Sepiroth's main problem. How will ShinRa solve that 'problem? SephVin abit of ZackCloud. Enjoy!


**first final fantasy EVA!!! Featuring one of muh fave pairs:**

**SEPHxVINNEH!!1!**

**What is this about you ask? Didn't you read the summary?? Pssshh... fine I'll tell ya:**

_Sephiroth is a silver naga, placed on display at the Shinra Exotic Zoo. Now, as some know, creatures with great beauty are equally deadly. That was Sepiroth's main problem. If humans came to close to his cage he'd kill them. He got into frequent trouble and so to solve this problem of his, the zoo keepers, mainly Rufus, brought in some company to keep the great creautre at bay. With this new addition things only got worse. For them that is._

**mk so theres that now let us BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: ONCE AGAIN i must say i do not own something, this time its final fantasy. So there. I don't own Final Fantasy.**

**~CHAPTER I~**

**~VIRGIN PRESENCE~**

"And here we have the large and deadly silver naga who is currently the only naga in this zoo," Tifa Lockhart, a busty, brunette zoo guide, stated to the group of people that followed her and stopped before a barred jungle area. Then she continued, "His name is Sephiroth. Though you can't see him at the moment, he could come out of no where. That means that you should be careful, as his gaze can ensnare you and drag you down."

Too Late.

Sephiroth had appeared out ofa tree that was next to the bars and out of surprise, two of the ladies had looked into his entrancing, glowing green gaze. Sephiroth was indeed a beautiful creature, people taking pictures of his well defined body, long silver hair and long snake like tail. Midnight horns protruded past his silver hair, perched just above his pointed ears, and around his waist was a long loin-cloth made of black leather, decorated with green and silver designs and trinkets, chains held up the piece of decorated leather.

Slowly, like silvery smoke, he moved from the tree to the ground, coming closer to the two women that stood there, the intense gazing never wavering.

Tifa's chocolate eyes widened, realization dawning on her. Quickly, she grabbed the nearby phone, calling in the special force that had the specific job of stopping Sephiroth's hold on these innocent women, before it was too late. As she did, a few people had noticed the silver tail sneak out between the bars and wrap around one of the women, pulling her closer to his looming form. The tail continued to coil around her smaller body. Then she started to gasp, like she couldn't breathe. That's when the people gathered their wits and started to panic.

He was constricting her.

Sephiroth began to grin most unpleasantly, his gruesome fangs poking out and his once enthralling gaze had turned bloodthirsty, promising death to his victim. As people ran and scattered, the other girl just standing there, a large group of men in white came out. First priority for them was to get the other woman away from Sephiroth before he had time to reach her. So, two of them had grabbed her and pulled her far enough away, two more going to get her something comforting, as she would need it. However, when she was ripped from her trance she had screamed, her dark pools setting on her friend who was currently dieing from lack of oxygen.

"No... NO!" the young, ninja looking girl began to struggle in the men's arms, desprately trying to reach her friend.

Sephiroth's grin turned more sinister as he heard the cries. He just loved squeezing the life out of those pitiful humans and watching them suffer. This one had been the pick of the month. What number was this one? Eh, what did it matter to him. This was just one more small conquest against the human nature. He looked over his prey.

Brown hair was held up by a red bow and curled down to her mid back and her body had been covered with a pink dress and little red coat. He couldn't see her eyes though. They were closed in pain.

He sneered, constricting her further causing sickening cracks to flood the ears of all surrounding. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream, her slim, broken body going limp in his serpentine coil. He released the body, it wouldn't fit through the bars anyway. And she looked so tasty, too. As quickly as he appeared, he vanished behind the thick brush of the fake jungle habitat.

* * *

The next morning the local news had announced Aerith Bell, a nineteen year old college student, dead. She was studying to be like her famous father, a big shot priest. Sephiroth hadn't cared. He figured the men in white had the TV on to make him feel bad for his actions. To this he scoffed. The great terror of the Shinra Exotic Zoo felt no sympathy nor regret for what he does. The silver creature turned and yawned, slithering back to his 'warm spot'. Unfortunately a pair of rather noisy birds had heard the word and decided to pay a visit to their dear old friend.

"Hello dear General!" The dark feathered one squwaked, his golden feathered mate perched next to him.

"GENERAL! GENERAL!" the golden hybrid laughed.

These two mates were Zack and Cloud. A lot of people like seeing them only shortly to regret it when they decide to imitate one another. Repetitive speech in a loud, screechy voice tends to piss people off. Whatever, more mating time for them!

What are they? Well, they have wings, clipped so they don't fly off and the lower half of their bodies looks like that of a birds. Claws and all. NO they do not have beaks, but there are some feathers that are meshed with their hair. This particular species does not have a name yet. (AN:: But if you want to make one and I shall post!)

The 'General' sighed and hissed, "Dear Jenova's Forest, what do _you two _want?"

"Just wanted to know what naughty things our great General has been up to!" Zack crowed.

Cloud added, "And that new arrivals have come to the zoo today so its gonna get busy!"

"SO DON'T TRY TO KILL ANYONE THIS TIME!" the mates called in unison, laughing and flitting off to do what they do best. The silver naga only groaned, he didn't feel like moving. He was content on were he was for now so the people would have to wait.

Without his knowledge, another Naga had been let loose into his domain. The only ones that did know, however, hoped that maybe if he had someone like him in the cage he would stop his brutal behavior. Can't put down a creature that is endangered.

"This had better work, Tseng, I paid a load of money to get my hands on him," Rufus had commented earlier before opening the gates to allow civilians to enter.

* * *

THAT AFTERNOON

The silver naga found the zoo to be rather quiet. No one had bothered him today, which was odd all in its own. If it wasn't humans with their terrible flashing contraptions then it was the birds. If not the birds it would either be Angeal the centaur or Genesis the griffin. But nothing or no one had.

The cause is most likely to be the fresh prisoners, Sephiroth mused.

The scent of warm roses and Earth filled his nose. The large naga lifted himself a little higher and sniffed the air. Whatever creature it was had decided to encroach upon his empire. This did not please Sephiroth. Using his pointed ears he located where this intruder would be. Only about ten meters right of his location. How had he 'found' the invader? Easy, Tifa was going on and on about his new specimen. Quickly, Sephiroth slithered his way over.

"And we have yet to see how Sephiroth acts toward-" Tifa was cut off by loud hissing and a thump. The brunette turned around, people swiftly taking videos and camera shots.

Sephiroth had wrapped himself around the creature, hearing it hiss and squeak slightly. He tried to take this moment to look at the new being only to feel a sudden pain in his arm. The silver snake released his once captured prey.

Sephiroth bared his long fangs at the stranger, looking over this new creature.

It was a naga like himself. Surely from another place in the world. The black scales and red belly were a sure sign of that. Atop the long serpentine body was a pale chest of a male, not quite as defined as his own, but enough that the darker snake could defend himself if needed. Gold nails shone, fanning out with the elegant fingers. Long black hair cascaded down his back; smaller, wider pointed ears almost hidden within the dark curtain and ebony horns spiraled to a golden tip. What had been most captivating was the glowing red eyes and the smooth, effeminate face. Ignore the fact that the foreigner was hissing, venom seeming to leak from those fangs. This naga was beauteous.

For a moment, all had been still. The tourists didn't move, Tifa didn't, not even Sephiroth. A good six minutes passed before the new naga lept at Sephiroth, venom spraying out and fangs trying to latch onto flesh. Sephiroth hissed and released his own venom, only grazing the forearm of the smaller one.

Teetering slightly, the dark naga rose it's body to try and strike again. Sephiroth dodged again, this time wrapping his larger snake body around this newcomer. Once again the smaller male hissed, the silver naga towering over him, leaning over him, covering his entire upper body with his own.

Sephiroth's tongue slithered out as he whispered into the pointed ear, "And who might you be?"

The other had shivered in his hold, and spat back, "It's not polite to ask without giving first!"

Ah, the Cosmo Canyons. Sephiroth could tell by his voice.

"Fair enough. I am Sephiroth."

"...Vincent," red eyes turned to look up at the green ones only inches away, "Now if you would please, release me."

The silver serpent just smirked, "And if I do not wish to?"

More flashes from the tourist's cameras. Tifa utterly stunned. Rufus Shinra utterly pleased.

**K! That is the first chapter EVA! i HOPE YOU ENJOYED! i didn't see many inter-speices bred kind of myth thing anywhere so I wanted to make one! REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND TAKEN IN TO BE GIVEN WARM SOUP! COME MY CHILDREN!!**

***flys away on a platypus* **

**OH and thanks to the first reviewer who pointed out that i had a handful of spelling errors ^^;; sorry**


End file.
